Po's Bloody Hell & Beautiful Heaven
by kfpsilverx1
Summary: sometimes you can't run away from true love.
1. Po's Bloody Hell

**Sup ya'll I decided to take a break from the family, friends, love, & music story for awhile so my uncle can rate what he thinks of it. He's been doing fanfiction from the time it first became a site online. I hope you like this one though. Enjoy.**

It was a stormy night in the Valley of Peace; everyone was in their homes to stay out of the rain except a very upset panda at the Jade Palace.

Po: Is that really how she feels about me. He said to himself walking down to the Stabbed Heart Club.

_Flashback: Viper's room:_

_Tigress: He said he loved me in front of all of you._

_Viper: So…_

_Tigress: Viper are you really acting smart right now?_

_Viper: No Tigress, I just think that it took a lot of that panda's courage to come straight up to you and say that he loved you._

_Tigress turns her head._

_Viper: Why do you not tell him the way you feel?_

_Tigress: What do think people would say and think if they saw me with a fat lazy blob of jelly like him?_

_What the girls didn't know was that Po was about to knock with Crane to ask for Viper's help. The worst part is that Po and Crane only heard the last part._

_Po: … He felt something in his chest turn to dust._

_Crane: P…Po…_

_Po was starting to shed tears._

_Crane: Po its ok buddy._

_Po put his hand on the door._

_Crane: Po don't._

_Po slid open the door and stared straight at the ground tears falling from his face._

_Viper: Po… she then started to tear up as well._

_Tigress stared at the now crying panda._

_Po: So… I'm ju… just a big blob of fat jelly am I well you got your wish grated, but just remember one thing I will always love you even after I die! He said screaming his head off while crying his heart out._

_Tigress: Po… I… She said starting to tear up._

_Po: SAVE IT MASTER TIGRESS, I'M LEAVING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK AND THAT'S FINAL!_

_He then ran out of the palace down the stairs._

_End of flashback:_

Shifu: What's wrong with Po?

Viper and Crane said nothing.

Tigress: He told me he loved me in front of the rest of the five and then he heard me and Viper talking about him.

Shifu: So what made him run off in tears?

Tigress: I told Viper "what do think people will think and say if they saw me with a fat lazy blob of jelly."

Shifu was shocked that his daughter would say something that mean to a friend.

Tigress: But the only part that he heard was the fat lazy blob part then he came in crying and screamed at the top of his lungs. She said crying her heart out.

Shifu: Come all of you we are going to find him and you are going to heal his shattered heart.

All: Yes master.

**Hope you enjoyed this one the next will be up shortly thanks for your time and please let me know what you think it gives me idea's for other stories.**


	2. Po's Beautiful Heaven

**What up ya'll this is the last chapter of this story but I'm going to make another one called Tigress's Hell and Heaven. I hope you enjoy this ending.**

While the five and Shifu were following the panda's foot prints four of the five were glaring at Tigress which made her feel like shit.

Po: Stabbed Heart Club:

Po walked in and went to the bar to have a drink.

Po: What's up Dagger.

Dagger: Po. How you been doing bro?

Po: Horrible.

Dagger: Sorry to hear that bro.

Po: Well… do you guys still need a leader for the club's band?

Dagger: We sure do bro.

Po: I'm in.

Dagger: Great let me get LP.

Po: Thanks man, I'll be on the stage getting ready.

Dagger: Alright.

While Dagger went to get LP Po stood on stage waiting for them to return. Now let's see what the gang is up to. The gang kept following Po's prints until they came to the door of the club.

Mantis: Why would Po go to a club?

Monkey: I don't know.

They decided it was time to go in and find Po. When they walked in they saw everyone dancing which Mantis and Monkey wanted to go and do but they had a job to do first. They walk up to the bar and waited for someone to come out.

Now with Dagger, LP, and Po:

LP: Po! It's great to see you again big bro! she said in excitement and she kissed him on the cheak.

Po: It's nice to see you too sis. He said giving her a bear hug.

Dagger: Ok you two start making this place a hit for me please.

Both: Will do are best.

Dagger: Good. Now I have to go back to the bar, make me proud.

LP: We will. Let's start Po.

Po: Ok. I've got a song that I need to sing for a friend who isn't here though.

LP: Ok.

Po then talked into the mic.

Po: Ok everyone this song goes out to a girl that broke me but she will always be my number one love. He said then the music started to play.

Dagger: May I help you.

Shifu: Yes. Have you seen a panda named Po?

Dagger: Why, yes he's, my brother and he's on stage about to sing a song about some girl that broke him but will always be his number one love.

Tigress: Thank you for your time sir.

Dagger: Please call me Dagger any friend of Po's is a friend of mine hun.

Tigress: Ok. By Dagger.

Dagger: Bye.

Then the gang made their way to the front of the stage and saw Po at the mic starting to sing.

[PO]

**A hundred days have made me older**  
**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**  
**A thousand lies have made me colder**  
**And I don't think I can look at this the same**  
**But all the miles that separate**  
**Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

**I'm here without you baby**  
**But you're still on my lonely mind**  
**I think about you baby**  
**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**  
**But you're still with me in my dreams**  
**And tonight it's only you and me, yeah**

**The miles just keep rollin'**  
**As the people leave their way to say hello**  
**I've heard this life is overrated**  
**But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah**

**I'm here without you baby**  
**But you're still on my lonely mind**  
**I think about you baby**  
**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**  
**But you're still with me in my dreams**  
**And tonight girl it's only you and me**

**Everything I know and anywhere I go**  
**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**  
**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**  
**It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa**

**I'm here without you baby**  
**But you're still on my lonely mind**  
**I think about you baby**  
**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**  
**But you're still with me in my dreams**  
**And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh**

When the music stopped playing Po walked off stage back to the bar for another drink. The gang were in total shock and amazement for they have never heard Po sing before.

Shifu: Tigress you still need to heal his heart.

Tigress: I know, but I…

Just then an idea hit her.

Tigress: Wait I've got it.

And before the others could say something she was gone.

Crane: I wonder where she went to?

Mantis: I'll never understand that girl.

Monkey: Same here bro.

With Tigress:

LP: Hi who are you?

Tigress: I'm Tigress from the Jade Palace.

LP: Oh… it very nice to meet you. She said with a bow.

LP: What can I do for you?

Tigress: Well you see…

She told LP the whole story.

LP: Wow, so that's why Po is so upset. She said shocked.

Tigress: Ya, I know and I feel like shit because of it but I do love him with all my heart.

LP: So what do you have in mind?

Tigress: I was wondering if you could help me with singing this song. _Teenage Dream_?

LP: Sure anything to get my brother back to his old self.

Tigress: Thank you miss.

LP: Just call me LP ok.

Tigress: Ok Lp.

LP: Good now lets get started.

Po: Bar:

Po: Man I still feel like hell bro.

Dagger: Well Po the Five and Shifu were just here and I think they went to see you sing.

Po: What?

Just then Dagger got a call from LP.

Dagger: LP, do you need something?

_LP: Ya, Po needs to get his yin and yang body to the front of the stage with the rest of the four and Shifu like yesterday._

Dagger: Ok.

Dagger: Po get to the… uh… Po…

What he didn't know was that his phone was on speaker.

Stage:

Right before the music started to play Po made his way to the front of the crowd and saw the gang there waiting for him. But there was no Tigress. This made him even sadder.

Viper: Po!

She then jumped on him with the others right behind only they didn't give him a kiss on the cheek like Viper. Shifu even gave the panda a hug.

Po: Hi everyone glad you came but it seems Ti decided she wouldn't come.

Viper: I wouldn't be too sure about that big boy.

Then the music started playing and Po was in shack when he saw who came on stage.

Po: Tigress?

Both girls walked on stage and Tigress went to the mic.

Tigress: Hi everyone I'd like to dedicate this song to the man that I didn't mean to break and I hope he can forgive me for my actions.

[Tigress/LP]

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

**Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

When the music ended she jumped off the stage right into Po's arms. He caught her in is arms she laid down in his arms putting her's around his neck purring.

Po: Tigress I… don't know…

He was stopped by Tigresses lips.

Everyone: Ah.

She then broke apart after what seemed years.

Tigress: Dumpling I have two things that you need to know.

Po: So do I Kitten, but you first.

Tigress: First, I never men't for this to happen I was just worried what others would think if you and I were together. I'm sorry Po. (She started to cry) Second, I love you with all my heart.

Po: SSShhh… it's my turn now.

He then took his thumb and wiped away her tears.

Po: First, I can't stand it when you cry all I want to see is that beautiful smile of yours. (This then made her stop crying) Second, I'm sorry for leaving and screaming at you I sould have let you explain and instead my anger got the best of me can you forgive me Kitten?

Tigress then lands her lips on him again. Then apart.

Tigress: Does that answer your question?

Po: I think I just found heaven.

Tigress: Now let's go home.

Po: Sure, but I'm carrying you all the way there.

Tigress: Why how sweet of you.

And with that the family went back home to live happily ever after.

Epilogue:

Po and Tigress got married a year later and now three months later they have a two pandger cub's boy and girl both have great potential and are giving Shifu one hell of a job keeping up with them. Po and Tigress have a job at the club which is now called Spark In Your Heart.

**Hope all enjoyed this story and remember just because you hear something from the one you love that sound like rejection don't run away find out what they were talking about first. This is kfpsilverx1 saying let love guide you and always help loved ones.**


End file.
